


Bubbles

by skyhillian



Series: Sunshine Project [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Sunshine Challenge, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Sunshine Project on Tumblr.<br/>Prompt: Bubbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This ends incredibly abruptly and I apologize for that.

 Jack shifts the bag of groceries and takeout he has on his arm so that he can fish his house keys out of his pocket. The sound of the key sliding into the lock calms him because he knows he’s finally home. It’s been a long goddamn day and he’s glad to be back with his family. He shuts the door behind himself and tosses his keys in the bowl on the table that stands near the door.

“I’m home!” he calls out, heading into the kitchen to put away the groceries and to set up the Chinese food containers.

“We’re in here!” Mark calls from a different part of the house.

After getting plates out of the cupboard, including Mae’s favorite batman bowl, he heads down the hallway and follows the sound of splashing into his and Mark’s bathroom.

“You two are absolute goofballs,” he says upon seeing Mark sitting across from Mae in the tub. The water is full of bubbles and both of them have bubbles all over their heads and on their faces. Mae turns to face Jack, her blue eyes bright.

“Papa, look! I have a beard just like daddy!” Jack snorts. The four year old has a beard that would make Dumbledore proud.

“Mine’s better,” Mark says sassily, and Mae huffs.

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

“Nu-uh!”

"Uh-huh!"

Mae turns back to Jack. “Papa, is my beard better?”  He reaches over and smears Mark’s bubble beard across his face, much to his husband’s annoyance. While Mark is spluttering and trying to get the soap out of his mouth, Jack smiles at his daughter.

“Of course it is, sweetpea.”

Mae is happy with the verdict and soon after she rinses the bubbles off and Jack wraps her in a towel and helps her put on her Spiderman pajamas while Mark cleans up the bathroom. While Jack waits for Mark to finish, Mae starts eating her chicken carefully.

Jack jumps slightly when an arm wraps around his waist, but he relaxes quickly when he realizes it’s Mark. He kisses his husband sweetly on the lips and smiles at him. “C’mon, let’s go eat before our child devours all the food.”


End file.
